


Honey on Toast

by yooodles



Series: two hands for holding [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, slight somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Jaehyun wakes up desperate and horny, but what's he going to do when none of his boyfriends available to help him?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: two hands for holding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670095
Comments: 28
Kudos: 455





	Honey on Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to my sugar daddies au [Twice as Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267020), but it can totally be read as a standalone as well.

The best part of Jaehyun’s day is waking up in the morning. It’s funny because he’s never been a morning person; when he was younger he used to even dread the notion forcing himself out of bed at stupid hours in the morning in order to drag himself to class or work. Those days are long gone now though and he loves mornings now because it means waking up in Johnny’s giant bed surrounded in the warmth of his boyfriends. Mornings mean sleepy snuggles and lazy kisses. It means lounging in bed with Johnny while they wait for Doyoung to make breakfast.

This morning, however, as Jaehyun wakes up suddenly, feeling hot and flushed with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, he has a feeling cuddles and breakfast are not going to cut it for him. 

Jaehyun groans from where he’s lying on his stomach, grinding his hips down on the mattress automatically. It takes him a minute to realize what he’s doing and notice how hard and aching his cock is in the confines of his boxers. It’s not often he finds himself waking up in this state, but it does happen on occasion. He still young and has a rare dirty dream every now and then. Jaehyun curses his subconscious mind, at this point he can’t even remember whatever dreamed sparked this in him, yet he’s still left to deal with the consequences.

His only saving grace is that he has two very willing boyfriends who’d probably be more than glad to help him with his little issue. Jaehyun reaches out to his left first, for Johnny, only to find that entire side of the bed empty. Jaehyun opens his eyes with a whine only to remember that _right,_ Johnny had an early morning meeting at his company today. The three of them had made plans to spend the entire day together today, as soon as Johnny finished his meeting. It’s not often they’re able to find time in their schedules to allow for this to happen, but when they do they try to make the most of it. Jaehyun knows Johnny will be back soon, but it’s not soon enough.

Jaehyun huffs as he turns to his right, where Doyoung lies sprawled out on his back, snoring lightly. 

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun says quietly, poking his boyfriend lightly in the cheek. 

He’s not surprised when he gets no reply. He already knew it was no use, Doyoung slept like the dead. He considers waking him up but he’s sleeping so peacefully Jaehyun doesn’t want to disrupt him. He knows Doyoung got off work extra late last night to make up for taking a day off today so the least Jaehyun could do is let him sleep in. 

Jaehyun’s last resort is to get himself off. It’s not something he ever has to resort to these days, not when he has two amazing, sexy boyfriends to satisfy him, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to have any other choice right now. He’s so horny he can’t even think straight and all he wants his some relief.

His hand slips down under the sheets and he palms himself over his boxers. The pressure helps to take some of the edge off but it’s not nearly enough. His eyes flit to Doyoung’s sleeping figure and the expanse of his exposed chest not covered by the sheets. _Maybe he could..._ Jaehyun shifts closer to Doyoung, tentatively burying his face into the side of his chest and wrapping an arm and leg around Doyoung’s body. He sighs contently as he buries himself in Doyoung’s familiar scent and pulls himself tighter against him. It somehow calms him down and excites every nerve in his body. Doyoung squirms slightly in his sleep but Jaehyun doesn’t worry, he’s used his sleeping boyfriend as human plushie enough times to know that he won’t wake up. He doesn’t think Doyoung would mind, he might scold him slightly for being so desperate, but Doyoung has done his fair share of things to Jaehyun while he’s asleep too.

He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath of Doyoung’s scent and begins to rut carefully against his firm thigh. A little whine escapes his lips but he’s quick to muffle his noises into Doyoung’s chest. It doesn’t take long for him to pick up the pace, rutting his hips quickly against his boyfriend, chasing relief. He places light kisses and nips at Doyoung’s bare skin, wishing he was awake to give him some sort of response. The friction is dizzying and it’s certainly better than doing it by himself, _but it’s still not enough._ He needs someone to _touch_ him. Jaehyun slows his hips down in frustration, grinding weakly now knowing it would be no use if he kept at it. 

He lifts a hand to reach around behind himself, fingertips tracing his entrance over the cloth. Perhaps if he had something inside of him—

“What are you doing?” a loud voice asks from above him, causing his eyes to fly open in shock as he pushes himself away from Doyoung’s body.

Johnny stands at the edge of the bed with an amused look on his face as he assesses the scene before him. Jaehyun buries his head in his pillow in embarrassment at the realization that he’s been caught. The worst part is how Doyoung continues to snore lightly beside him, completely unbothered. Johnny sits down on the bed, placing a hand gently on Jaehyun’s shoulder to turn him around. Jaehyun covers his face with a hand, carefully peeking through his fingers to see Johnny’s reaction.

“Oh baby,” Johnny laughs, eyes travelling down to Jaehyun’s boxers which are now stained with a large, wet patch on the front, “What do we have here? Care to tell me what’s going on?”

Johnny peels Jaehyun’s fingers away from his face, revealing a pout on his lips. Jaehyun groans, knowing Johnny wasn’t going to let him go without an explanation. To make matters worse, he’s still as hard as he was in the beginning, perhaps even worse, now with the newfound presence of Johnny and shame coursing through his veins.

“I woke up like this,” Jaehyun explains with a sniffle, looking down, “but you were gone and Doyoung’s still asleep.”

Johnny brushes a strand of hair away from Jaehyun’s eyes, “So you decided to rut against Doyoung like a bitch in heat?”

Jaehyun nods shyly and Johnny leans in closer. Jaehyun thinks he might die on the spot if Johnny doesn’t touch him. Especially with how good he looks in his suit right now. 

“Help me, Johnny, I need you.”

That’s all the push Johnny needs to pull Jaehyun into his arms, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. Jaehyun’s moans instantly into the kiss, entwining his fingers into Johnny’s hair, messing up the neat style he had it in. This was the contact he needed, the contact he’s been waiting for all morning.

“My poor baby,” Johnny murmurs against Jaehyun’s lips, “you must have been so desperate.”

Instead of replying, Jaehyun tries to pull Johnny closer, on top of him. Johnny doesn’t budge easily though, kissing Jaehyun just a few seconds more before pulling back, much to his dismay.

“Take those off,” Johnny instructs, “and lie on your back with your legs spread.”

Jaehyun eagerly obliges, scooting up to rest his head on his pillow while he wriggles out of his boxers, sucking in a deep breath as he finally frees his throbbing cock. Johnny watches him with a slight smirk as he starts to shed his own clothes until he’s down to just his boxers, much too slowly if you asked Jaehyun. 

Johnny crawls up the bed, leaving a light bite on either side of Jaehyun’s inner thighs before shifting up to place a light kiss on the underside of Jaehyun’s cock. That’s all the attention he gives him there though before he’s yanking Jaehyun’s hips up and spreading his legs apart with a firm grip around either thigh to exposing his clenching hole. Johnny hums appreciatively, admiring the view for a moment before diving in. He thrust his tongue in with no warning and Jaehyun nearly yelps as he feels himself stretching around the warm, wet muscle teasing his rim. As good as it feels, he knows this means he’s in for a whole lot of teasing and Jaehyun doesn’t know if he can handle that right now.

“J-Johnny,” Jaehyun sobs, grinding back onto Johnny’s mouth, “please just f-fuck me already.”

Johnny ignores him and continues to eat him out. He adds a finger to the mix, pushing it shallowing inside to start to open Jaehyun up, achingly slow. Taking matters into his own hands, Jaehyun reaches blindly for the bottle of lube they keep on the bedside table, throwing it over to Johnny as a signal for him to get on with it. The bottle hits him on the leg and it’s only then that Johnny pulls away, eyeing the lube and Jaehyun with a raised eyebrow. 

“Please,” Jaehyun pouts and Johnny relents, dropping his hips back down the mattress and picking up the bottle.

“So needy,” Johnny teases, squeezing the slick substance onto his fingers to warm up, “but if you insist.”

He prods at Jaehyun’s entrance with two fingers, dipping inside easily. He’s done this enough times to know exactly how to open him up with the most efficiently. Not that it ever took very long anyway. These days, with the amount of action he got between Johnny and Doyoung, all it usually took was a few quick minutes of prep for Jaehyun to be good to go. Jaehyun blushes at the thought of how well his body has adjusted, just for the sake of his boyfriends.

Johnny moves on to three and then four fingers in no time, stroking against Jaehyun’s inner walls, making sure to tease over his prostate every once in a while. It’s not enough to get him anywhere, but it’s enough to leave Jaehyun whining and leaking from the tip of his cock.

“I’m ready,” Jaehyun tells Johnny even though he’s sure he already knows.

If it were up to Johnny he’d probably try and finger him forever, he loved to tease Jaehyun slowly like that and on occasion he has. But right now fingers aren’t enough what Jaehyun _needs_ is a cock inside of him.

Luckily for Jaehyun, Johnny doesn’t fight, pulling his fingers out and slipping his hardening cock out of his boxers. Jaehyun nearly sobs at the sight, impatient to be stretched around him. 

“On your side,” Johnny says, slicking up his cock with the remaining lube on his fingers.

Jaehyun gets into position, lying on his side facing towards Doyoung. He uses his hands to spread his cheeks open for Johnny, hoping to entice him to move faster. Jaehyun feels the bed dip beside him and Johnny’s bare chest presses against his back. Jaehyun cranes his head back to catch Johnny’s lips in a kiss, suddenly craving them as Johnny lines himself up from behind. He presses in slowly, sucking on Jaehyun’s tongue in the process. Relief, love, pleasure and more wash through his body as Johnny bottoms out, hips flush with his ass. 

The position prevents him from going as deep as he can but even so, Johnny’s cock stretches his ass so well it’s the first time he’s felt right this entire morning. Their kisses turn lazy as Johnny rocks into him gently, an arm wrapped around his torso to hold him in place. Jaehyun expects Johnny to pick up the pace, he waits for him to start fucking his brains out, but instead, Johnny just continues to fuck him slowly while his fingers explore Jaehyun’s chest, tracing lightly over his nipples.

Jaehyun lets out a whine of a complaint, pressing his ass on to Johnny cock with each slow thrust in hopes of enticing him to go faster.

“Careful baby, you’re the one who begged me to fuck you so we’re going to it my way,” Johnny says in response, “I’m still tired from my meeting and I can take this away any second if you don’t behave.”

Despite his words, Johnny does pick up the pace, now angling his thrusts with more precision so that he brushes against his prostate each time. Jaehyun yelps loudly, turning away from Johnny to clutch onto the sheets for more leverage. This was what he needed and he allows himself to get lost in the pleasure, moans sounding unfiltered from his lips. At a particularly thrust has Jaehyun crying Johnny’s name and yanking hard at the sheets, accidentally pulling them clean off of Doyoung in the process.

Not wanting his boyfriend to get cold, Jaehyun starts to pull the sheets over Doyoung again the best he can with his shaky hands, but something catches his eye first. Specifically, something hard and stiff outlined in the under Doyoung’s thin, silk, pajama pants. Jaehyun knows Doyoung’s dick well enough to be able to tell that he’s fully hard and he moans at the thought. Perhaps if his mind wasn’t currently being fucked into mush, he would note this as unusual, Doyoung wasn’t the type to sport morning wood, but in his fucked-out brain, all he can do is salivate at the sight. 

He acts before he thinks, instinctively shifting his body to inch closer, desperate to touch or maybe even have a taste. Johnny seems to catch onto Jaehyun’s new objective quickly and slows his thrusts to follow Jaehyun’s change in position, adjusting them so that Jaehyun was now on his hands and knees, hovering over Doyoung’s crotch. Johnny continues to fuck him at an even pace in this new position, it’s not as fast as before it’ll do now that Jaehyun has other things to distract him.

He wastes no time to lean in to nuzzle his face over Doyoung’s hard length, breathing in musty scent as his chest throbs in anticipation. Doyoung’s body flinches at the contact but Jaehyun doesn’t think much of it, now moving on to mouthing over his silk-covered cock. Just as he dips a hand into Doyoung’s waistband to pulls his pajama down, he feels a hand grab onto hair and jerk his head up roughly.

Jaehyun lets out a cry, half out of pain and half out of the loss of contact. It takes Jaehyun a moment to realize the hand belongs to none other than Doyoung himself as he finds a pair of dark, piercing eyes staring own at him in disbelief.

“Was one cock not enough for you?” Doyoung scoffs, pulling on Jaehyun’s hair again and he lets out a moan this time.

“You’re awake,” is all he can breathe out in reply.

Even with Doyoung’s harsh glare on him, all Jaehyun can feel is elation at the thought that both his boyfriends were now awake to play with him.

“Of course I’m awake,” Doyoung huffs, releasing his grip on Jaehyun’s head, “do you know how fucking loud you are?”

Jaehyun might flush, or maybe even feel bad for waking Doyoung up, but now that his head is free all he can think about is how badly he still wants to suck Doyoung’s cock. After all, there was all the more reason to do so now that he was awake. As quickly as he can, he pulls Doyoung’s pants down in a swift motion and sucks the head of his shining cock into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction the second it touches his tongue. 

“Holy shit, Jaehyun,” Doyoung yells out, hands flying back to grab at Jaehyun’s head, but this time he doesn’t pull him off.

Jaehyun hums in reply around Doyoung’s cock and starts to bob his head up and down like he’s done a million times before, exactly how he knows Doyoung likes it. 

Johnny laughs loudly from behind Jaehyun, still fucking him at a leisurely pace. “Good morning, babe. Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine, Johnny,” Doyoung replies, the end of his name trailing off into a moan as Jaehyun swirls his tongue around the head of his cock.

With a cock in his ass and another occupying his mouth, Jaehyun knows it won’t be long now before he cums and finally gets the relief he’s been so desperately waiting for.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Johnny grunts and Jaehyun aches to see the expression on his face but instead settles for looking up at Doyoung, who’s now got his dark eyes trained behind Jaehyun onto Johnny.

The increasingly lusty look on Doyoung’s face and the way Johnny’s thrusts slow to a complete halt gives Jaehyun a bad feeling and it’s only confirmed a second later when Doyoung is pushing his mouth off his cock the same time Johnny pulls out of his ass. Jaehyun whines loudly at the loss of both of them as he’s tossed aside, watching in misery as Johnny sits back on the bed and Doyoung clambers onto his lap, attaching their lips in a heated kiss. Johnny reaches between them to wrap a hand around both their cocks, jerking them off together.

And just like that, it’s like Jaehyun doesn’t exist anymore, both his boyfriends now entirely distracted with one another. Jaehyun wants to cry, all he wants to do is cum, but every time he tries or comes close, something manages to get in the way. He whines pathetically in the background as he listens to Johnny and Doyoung moan loudly into each other’s mouths. He can tell they’re playing it up on purpose in order to mess with him but it doesn’t make him feel any better. Even between their exaggerated moans, Jaehyun can tell from the way Doyoung twitches in his lap and Johnny starts jerking them off faster, that they’re both getting close. And there was no way in hell he was going to let them finish without him, not when he was the one who wanted this in the first place.

“Stop,” he cries, pushing himself in-between his boyfriends to separate their lips and turn their attention back onto what mattered, _him._

Doyoung lets out a noise of dissent but they stop and Johnny releases his hand from their cocks. He gulps as they both turn their heads towards Jaehyun in unison.

“That was very rude of you to interrupt, baby,” Doyoung scolds, “I thought you knew how to share. Don’t you think you’re being a little greedy?”

Jaehyun shakes his head but doesn’t reply, he can feel tears begin to prick the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t care if he’s being greedy, not when he _needs_ his boyfriends and they’re ignoring him.

“Doyoung’s right,” Johnny adds slowly, “we’ve already been so nice, especially considering the state I caught you in when I came home.”

“Oh?” Doyoung raises a curious eyebrow at Johnny and Johnny shines him a conspiratory grin. With the way Johnny and Doyoung used to practically hate each other back in the day, it’s almost scary how well they get along now. They manage to bring out traits, both good and bad, in each other that Jaehyun never knew existed prior to them all getting together. It wouldn’t matter much if they didn’t often use their newfound cooperation to gang up against Jaehyun.

“Imagine my surprise when I come home after an exhausting meeting,” Johnny begins and Jaehyun winces, “to find our little Jaehyunnie rutting against you like a desperate puppy while you were fast asleep.”

Doyoung turns to looks at Jaehyun, “Is this true?”

He doesn’t seem surprised, but he doesn’t seem pleased either. There’s no point in lying, seeing as he’s already screwed, so Jaehyun gives a tiny nod, too ashamed to admit it out loud.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, “Johnny wasn’t home and you were still asleep and I was just so horny I couldn’t help it.”

He can’t control the hot tears are running down his cheeks in fat droplets now, dripping onto sheets. Doyoung exhales loudly at the sight and instead of more scolding, he feels Doyoung pulling him into his arms and against his chest. At the same time, Johnny moves to crowd him from behind to join in on the hug.

“Hush baby,” Doyoung pulls back to wipe away Jaehyun’s tears with his thumbs, “Why are you crying? It’s okay, I don’t mind. I just wanna know why you couldn’t have woken me up instead? It would have been so much easier and I could have taken care of you.”

Jaehyun sniffles, “I felt bad. Wanted to let you sleep.”

Doyoung coos at him while Johnny chuckles lightly, “Well, we all see how that turned out.”

In an effort to calm him down, Doyoung starts to press soft kisses over his cheeks and lips and Jaehyun allows himself to relax back against Johnny. He whines, chasing Doyoung’s lips for more as Johnny rubs up and down his arms soothingly. Doyoung lets Jaehyun control the kiss which he takes full advantage of, licking into his mouth needily.

Doyoung detaches their lips to laugh at Jaehyun’s desperation, “Do you really wanna keep going?”

Jaehyun nods immediately, “Yes please, please, please, if someone doesn’t fuck me soon, I might die.”

Doyoung snorts, looking over Jaehyun’s shoulder to share a look with Johnny, “Alright then.”

Johnny maneuvers Jaehyun onto his back, letting out amused breathe at the realization that Jaehyun is still just as hard as he started. He settles between his legs, grabbing the lube again to slick his cock up again. Jaehyun spreads his legs wide, shivering as the cold air his entrance, just waiting to be filled. Johnny presses the tip of his cock at his rim and slides inside with one smooth thrust. This time, Jaehyun isn’t going to let him go anywhere before he cums. Doyoung, who’s been sitting off to the side watching, gets up as soon as Johnny is fully buried inside him and straddles Jaehyun’s stomach, leaning forward to cup Jaehyun’s face and kiss him again. He’s busy nosing his way down Jaehyun’s neck when Doyoung pulls back with a surprised noise at the same time a light smack sounds through the room.

“Johnny,” Doyoung warns, swatting Johnny’s hands away from what Jaehyun presumes must be his ass, but Johnny only laughs in reply and gives him another loving smack.

Doyoung sits up and starts to scoot up Jaehyun’s body until he’s straddling his chest and pressing the tip of his cock against Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun opens his lips without question and Doyoung cants his hips forward to slide the rest of his cock in, slipping past Jaehyun’s mouth and down his throat with ease. He gives no sign of hesitation; they both know Jaehyun can take it and _has taken it_ more time than either of them can count. The position doesn’t give Jaehyun much freedom for movement, leaving the control in Doyoung’s hands as he slowly fucks his throat.

Even if he had more freedom, Jaehyun isn’t sure there’s much he can do anyway, not with the way Johnny’s started to fuck him relentlessly, completely throwing any notion of teasing out the window. Each thrust is pointed and purposeful against his prostate, pulling out muffled cries around Doyoung’s cock. The vibrations of his moans spur Doyoung to fuck his mouth harder, without abandon, eyes squeezing shut as he chases his own pleasure. Drool leaks down the sides of Jaehyun’s cheeks but all he can do is lie back and take it as Johnny yanks his hips higher and his throat constricts around Doyoung’s cock.

His body is exhausted and overwhelmed, on the verge of going numb but he feels so, so good and so, so full, surrounded by the people he loves the most in the entire world. It’s like he’s perpetually on edge, and there’s so much pleasure and pressure inside his body, pent up from earlier and pushed the extreme as he’s being filled on both sides, he doesn’t notice his orgasm creeping up on him until it hits him like a train. 

One second, he thinks he feels a light ghost of a touch trace against the head of his cock and the next second all he feels is white-hot pleasure and his entire body tightening up as he cums. Tears spring free from his eyes again when he realizes neither Doyoung and Johnny are letting up on their pace, too busy trying to reach their own highs to notice Jaehyun losing his mind at the overstimulation. His hands reach for something to grab and he comes in contact with Doyoung’s thighs, which he grips onto, digging his nails with dear life. Doyoung hisses but continues to fuck his mouth.

“Almost there, baby,” Johnny pants, “you’re being so good for us.”

Doyoung hums in agreement. “What a good boy,” he says softly, “taking both of us so well.”

With a final thrust, Johnny cums deep inside Jaehyun, grinding their flush hips together. His hands grip onto Jaehyun’s thighs so hard they’ll probably bruise, but Jaehyun relishes in the pain and cries out at the feeling of Johnny liberally filling up his insides with his hot cum. 

Doyoung’s gone still in his mouth, cock simply resting on Jaehyun’s tongue now while his upper body is turned back to watch as Johnny blows his load. As soon as he comes down from his high, Johnny leans in to pull Doyoung’s face closer to his in a messy kiss before he pulls out and collapses on the bed beside them. 

Doyoung turns back to Jaehyun and shallowly fucks his mouth a few with a contemplative look on his face. 

“I want to cum inside you,” he declares with a groan and proceeds to climb off Jaehyun’s chest and take Johnny’s earlier place between his legs.

Jaehyun whines loudly when he feels the head of his cock press against his stretched entrance and begin to inch its way inside. There are times when Johnny and Doyoung can take turns fucking him all day, making Jaehyun cum over and over again, but after being on edge for so long and that last brain-melting orgasm, he’s so sensitive he doesn’t know if he can handle more.

Doyoung bottoms out carefully, bending over to press a sweet kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be gentle and quick,” he promises, “I’m close.”

True to his word, Doyoung fucks him with long, slow thrusts, and kisses him the entire time. It’s so wet and slick that Jaehyun moans when he realizes he can feel Johnny’s cum start to leak out with each thrust.

Doyoung bites down hard on Jaehyun’s bottom lip when he finally cums, hard and deep inside him, much like Johnny earlier. The feeling of heat flooding his insides again sends Jaehyun’s mind into overdrive and if Jaehyun could cum again he probably would have then and there. All he feels is warmth and contentment and _love._

With one last peck on his lips, Doyoung rolls off onto the other side of the bed with a grunt.

“I’m going back to sleep,” he announces, pulling the discarded blanket over himself and closing his eyes, “one of you two is in charge of breakfast today.”

Jaehyun sends Johnny a pleading smile and Johnny huffs in fake annoyance. He closes the gap between them to give him a quick kiss before getting up out of the bed, muttering something about getting cleaned up. Feeling pleased, he snuggles up against Doyoung who whines at the contact but doesn’t push him off. He’s faintly aware of the feeling of cum leaking out of his ass and onto sheets that will definitely have to be changed later.

For now, he relaxes against Doyoung’s warmth, resting as he waits for Johnny to return clean them up and announce it's time for breakfast. It’s probably long past noon now, but Jaehyun doesn’t think he could have asked for a better morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> aha leave your thoughts I guess 🥴
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
